


dates and doggos

by lemonheadlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: Dan and Phil are enjoying a nice dinner when they are visited by one good doggo.





	dates and doggos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to bethanie for betaing this and just being lovely in general

It's always good to relax and enjoy life a bit. Especially after these past few weeks, Phil felt he and Dan should go out and do something together. They deserved a bit of a break after all the chaos.

They ended up going to a restaurant that night with some friends. They'd already had such a long few weeks. From coming out, to vidcon and vegas, and going up north for a bit. Phil wasn't sure if more social interaction would be the best thing, but Dan seemed quite happy so he didn't think about it anymore and continued to let himself enjoy the night.

Most of them had finished eating when Dan asked if Phil was ready to leave. He was about to respond when suddenly he could hear a dog barking.

He and everyone else at the table turn in the direction of the noise just in time to watch as a poodle jumps up on the booth, rattling the table on impact as it climbs over Phil and onto Dan's lap.

Dan wraps his arms around the dog so carefully and protectively, anyone could have mistaken it for his own.

"Hello!" He quips, staring at the dog as if it's a newborn child. His laughter is infectious. He smiles and giggles as the dog excitedly licks and nibbles at his face. The dog nuzzles Dan's dimple and Phil can't help himself as he quickly takes a few pictures, laughing along with everyone else. 

It quickly moves away from Dan and heads for the nearest almost-empty plate, snatching the last fry from it and then snapping its head up to the sound of a concerned woman calling its name. 

"Bailey! Here girl!"

The dog jumps off and runs to the distressed woman, who then takes her in her arms and grabs the least as she stutters out apology after apology. 

"Don't worry about it." One of their friends quickly assures her. "My friends here absolutely love dogs."

"She's so precious." Dan chuckles just before the lady walks away. Once she's gone. Phil leans over to whisper in Dan's ear.

"I want a dog like that someday."

He laughs. "I wouldn't be surprised if you took her home if we never found her owners."

Their friends hear this and burst into laughter, knowing fully well that Dan and Phil have been considering finally getting a dog for themselves a while now.

They told their friends, mainly because they have absolutely no idea what they're doing. They do want a dog, they always have. That's no secret. They aren't exactly able to own one yet but they're hopeful for the future. 

They pay their check not too much later. They figured their night peaked with the poodle and that it was probably time to say goodbye and call a cab to go home. 

The ride is relatively silent, a relief considering London is probably one of the busiest cities in the world. 

"You looked so happy, you know." Phil says suddenly, breaking the silence in the car.

Dan hums in a questioning tone that tells Phil 'what do you mean' without him having to actually say the words themselves. They have a way of communicating like this that many people love to tease.

"Well, all day generally." He mumbles, making sure only Dan, and not the driver, can hear him. "You looked really happy when the dog jumped on you."

Dan smiles, recalling the moment. 

"Oh, that." 

"You still want one?"

He nods. "Absolutely."

"Have any names in mind?"

"Jesus, Phil this isn't a baby we're talking about. We can't even own a dog yet."

Phil winks.  _ "Yet." _

Dan rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I know you want a corgi named Marty, Phil. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"But I want to know what do  _ you  _ want, dumbass." Phil giggles. 

"Well I think it's best to keep the name it already has. That's what we did with Colin." Dan points out, having already made it clear to Phil that if they were to ever get a dog it would be a rescue. 

Phil shrugs. He is about to respond when he notices that the car has slowed to a stop and they're back at their building. Home.

They get out and thank the cab driver, who barely acknowledges them before taking off. Phil doesn't blame him. He must be tired, after all.

Phil feels the urge to take Dan's hand. So he does. There's no one around to see.

"No rush though, right?" He wonders as he holds the door open for Dan and they head inside. 

Dan grins, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, no rush."

They make their way up a few flights of stairs and before they know it they're greeted by the comforting, familiar surroundings of home. Dan heads directly for the lounge and collapses on the sofa, Phil locks the door behind him and follows. 

He ends up lying on top of Dan in a rather awkward way, staring at him with the same fondness he has this entire night. 

"I love seeing you happy." He whispers, poking Dan's cheek. "I know you said no rush but I want whatever you want, no matter what that means."

To Phil it feels like they discuss this far too often. A dog doesn't have to be such a life altering experience. But to them, it would be.

It would mean taking a step in their lives they might not be ready to take, it would mean adding an element to their lives that would further their relationship publicly, it would mean more theories and more demands from the people they've only recently started feeling more comfortable being open and honestly with.

But it would also mean something new, a loyal ball of fluff that would always be there to make them happy. Something that's theirs and theirs alone. Something to bring into their life that would be there whenever things were bad, and stay there even when things are good. 

It would mean so many things, and he's not sure if that's sometimes they can handle yet.

"I don't think we should get one just for the sake of happiness." Dan slurs, voice showing signs of exhaustion. "We should consider what would be best for the dog. Would we be ready to care for it? Would we-"  _ yawn  _ "Would we want that sort of responsibility?"

Phil nods as Dan continues rambling sleepily.

"I know people want us to be happy but you already make me so happy. I'm happy with what we have right now, I'm scared to change that. I-"

Phil cuts him off swiftly with a kiss once he starts to hear concern amidst the mumbling and yawning. 

"Like I said," He says against Dan's lips as he pulls away. "I want whatever you want."

"I want you to be happy too though." Dan concerns, kissing Phil again. 

"I know. It's okay. I'm happy with what we have too."

"You are?"

"Of course." He trails a few kisses over Dan's lips lazily. "And I think it would be worth the responsibility. Not right now, but one day."

"Maybe there's something we can do for right now, then." Phil sighs as he lets his head fall and he nuzzles into his boyfriend's neck.

"What's that."

"How's about we go to the shelter tomorrow?" He suggests, words muffled against warm skin, but still clear. "We don't have to commit to anything, we can just go and meet a few of the dogs there."

"Babe, you know as soon as you see a particularly cute one you'll want it."

Phil giggles at this. "I promise I won't steal any."

They like the sound of that idea. No promises or commitments, no huge leaps after they've already taken so many recently. 

Just the two of them, exploring the possibilities of their future. 

"Okay." Dan can feel himself drifting into sleep. "Tomorrow then." 

Phil places a gentle kiss against Dan's shoulder, humming contentedly.

"Yeah, tomorrow."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @lemonheadlester


End file.
